


Spin the Bottle - Hunger Games Edition

by tgirl



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgirl/pseuds/tgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hunger Games characters play Spin the Bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle - Hunger Games Edition

You, Katniss, Johanna, Haymitch, Peeta, Finnick, Gale and Effie were having a party and enjoying yourselves.

Katniss then announced something.

'Okay everybody, now the real fun begins' she said with a wicked grin on her face and layed an empty bottle on the ground.

'Hey, is that one of my liquor bottles?!.' Haymitch said to Katniss.

'Yes Haymitch it is, it's empty so it's fine, stop sulking.' she told him.

Haymitch sat there pouting and Katniss rolled her eyes.

'Okay, I'll go first' Katniss announced and spun the bottle, and surprise surprise it stopped and was pointing at Peeta, they both exchanged nervous looks and blushes.

'God, you two are such little children .. hurry it up lovebirds!.' Johanna said in a huff and breaking the silence.

They leaned over and quickly pecked each other on the lips and went back to sitting in their spots.

It was your turn now, you put your hand on the bottle and gave it a good spin, everyone was watching where it would stop and when it did you groaned … it had stopped at Haymitch, he looked at you and smirked.

'Rules are rules, sweetheart.'

You just rolled your eyes and got up and made your way over to him wanting to get it over with.

'Unfortunatly' you said back to him, you then gave him a quick peck on the cheek, that made him shake his head and make a tks tsk tsk sound.

As you went to go back to your spot he gently took hold of your face and planted a passionate kiss on your lips, as you pulled away you could actually see him smirk .. he was actually enjoying this!!.

'Now that, is what I call a kiss sweetheart'. He said not hiding his amusement at all, you just glared at him and wiped your mouth.

'Take a bath Hatmitch.' you said to him and then made your way back to your spot and sat down, as you did he gave you another smirk and a playful wink.

By this time everyone was in hysterics, then it was Johanna’s turn to spin the bottle.

She spun it and it had stopped at Finnick, they both exchanged smiles … good thing they were good friends, she then made her way over to him.

'You going to kiss me or what fish boy?' Johanna asked him joking around.  
He chuckled ‘you asking or telling Jo?’ He asked her.  
'Does it matter?'. she said.

'Not really' he said simply, then they met half way and kissed each other on the lips.

Satisfied, Johanna made her way back to her spot.  
It was Gale’s turn now, he gave the bottle a good hard spin, they all watched the bottle until it stopped at Katniss for the second time.

'Well, second time's the charm apparently' Katniss said and made her way over to Gale.

'Hey Katnip, fancy seeing you over here.' He said teasing her.

'Hey Gale, think you can help me out here?.' She said and smiled at him.

'Sure I can' he said smiling back at her and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

'Who's the better kisser Katniss?' Johanna teased her.

Katniss just blushed and kept quiet, sitting back in her spot.  
'Well, it looks like it's my turn now.' Effie chimed in and everyone was paying close attention when she spun the bottle, it spun three times until it stopped at Haymitch.

This was met by loud ‘ohhh’s’ and another round of loud cat calls by the rest of the group which made Effie go bright red and Haymitch sat there and let out a sigh.

'Let's get this over with.' He said interrupting the rest of the group.

Effie made her way over to Haymitch, and being such a lady that she was, waited for him to make the first move which he did, he first gave her a quick peck on the lips … then that turned into him kissing her again all of a sudden with much more passion this time making Effie moan which surprised everyone, he then dipped her and had a hand at the back of her head deepening the kiss.

Johanna cleared her throat ‘uh .. you two want to be alone there?’

They both broke away, all of a sudden remembering that everybody was there then Haymitch turned to Johanna.

'Maybe we do … do you mind?' He said matter - of - factly.

Everybody looked at him shocked.

He then proceeded to stand up, taking hold of Effie’s hand and then scooping her up into his arms bridal style which made Effie let out a little squeal and laugh.

'Now, if you'll excuse us, we're going to play another 'game' ' He told them.

'Oh. dear . god' Katniss said horrified.

'Too much information old man' Finnick said.

'Way too much.' Peeta piped up.

While Johanna made a gagging noise.

'Bunch of Virgins' was Haymitch's parting words as he walked off to his bedroom with a giggling Effie in his arms.

The rest of the group decided not to play any more.


End file.
